gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Practice Swing
Practice Swing is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given by Gay Tony to Luis Lopez. Description In Tony's pad, Tony had sold the same property to two individual buyers, forcing him to find a way to straighten things up. Luis tells Tony that he would take care of things and the two resolve. Then, Tony tells you to head to a golfing club where they meet Rocco Pelosi, one of the men which Tony owes money to. After some racial insults are exchanged between Luis and Rocco, Pelosi give Luis a job, to help him coerce some information out of a Union Official working for the Messina Family. Walkthrough Once at the driving range, wait for Rocco to call for Luis to start swinging. The Union Official is attached to the front of the Caddy. First of all, go into 'Fine Aim' mode and position the target exactly over the victim, not the vehicle itself. Now, start your swing, and when it starts to come down, stop the bar on the narrow target line. This should put the ball on target. Repeat this twice more, with Rocco moving further away each time, before Messina Family enforcers crash the party in Cavalcades FXT and try to stop any information being leaked to the Ancelottis. Run with Tony down to ground level, or stay up top for the time being and take out the attacking mobsters. With them dealt with, get in the Caddy and follow Rocco in a chase through the park, the Messina pursuers will eventually crash into trees, and it's smooth driving from there. Out of danger, Luis, Tony and Rocco meet up in a parking lot. If Luis kills the Union Official, Rocco will complain that he won't be able to get anymore information out of him. If the Messinas kill the U.O., he'll sound slightly aggravated. However if the U.O. managed to live, he'll tell Tony and Luis that he's taking him back home to "do the messy work" and get more information. Mission requirements External Link YouTube Video Tips and Tricks *When you have to protect Rocco from the Messinas, pull out the RPG (if you have one) and take out the cars. Then, if some men are remaining, use a SMG or Rifle to kill them. Getting 100% is difficult due to the required amount of headshots. Deaths *The Union Official (optional) - Can be killed by Luis, although it has no effect on the mission.﻿ Trivia * If the player has already completed Chinese Takeout, Tony will comment on '...not taking any more chances.' as he shoots at the pursuing enforcers. *When Rocco moves the caddy, Luis will sometimes comment, "Rocco, the Sunday Driver." A reference to the Sunday Driver video included with the special edition of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * It is possible to shoot the Union Official causing him to slide down the front of the golf cart. If he is killed then when Rocco starts driving his bonds will break and he will no longer be attached to the front of the vehicle. * The Union Official will die from any kind of damage after the Messina's attack; even punching the official is enough to kill him. *It is possible to obtain Rocco's caged Caddy, as shown in this video. Unfortunately, this method requires the player to fail the mission. *This mission is related to Grand Theft Auto IV Mission Deconstruction for Beginners the union workers that the union official sells out are the ones Niko kills in that mission. de:Practice Swing es:Practice Swing pl:Practice Swing Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony